House Commandus
House Commandus is a loyalist Imperial Knight House aligned with the Imperium of Man. House Commandus is most known for their bravery, unyielding discipline, self sacrifice and heroism. Indeed, the Knights of House Commandus are famed for their bravery and heroism to such an extent that retreating is considered a grave blow to a Knight's honor. Casually risking themselves only to achieve small goals that can save a few lives at best, they are believed to be one of the fiercest knight houses existing within the Imperium of Man. The house is also obsessed with honoring every agreement it made, regardless of the situation, for it is believed that the greatest shame is to betray an alliance or disobey a treaty. House History Founding Before the establishment of House Commandus, Commandus was an unnamed planet filled with small tribes fighting for global domination. The planet, once a prospering hub of trade and technology, had turned into a wasteland following the Age of Strife. However, even after the devastation it faced, the people on the planet started rebuilding, with Anoria Commandus being the first leader to form an empire within the planet, calling her glorious nation the "Empire of Commandus". However, even though she had an organized government and army, her "Empire" was nothing compared to some of the more powerful tribes. Moreover, many of her people were civilians and the military might of the Empire was deteriorating, due to the fact that many people were forced to settle down after the establishment of a regular and professional army. These however, did not stop her from uniting the planet, because she had one very important advantage: Her Empire was centered around the old planetary capital of Commandus, Chorrol City. The city was more like a vault than a capital as new weapons and equipment were discovered beneath the ruins everyday. She ordered many excavations within the capital and during one of these, a huge Knight hangar was discovered. Filled to the brim with weapons and engines of war, Empire of Commandus quickly utilized this "gift" to their advantage. Ultimately, these Knights proved to be the downfall of her adversaries, because no matter how powerful, no tribe had the power to defeat these gigantic machines of destruction. Her final triumph would be against the 4th, and last, coalition formed against her, which had managed to amass an army so massive that it was referred to as the "Unending Force". Just before the Great Crusade began, Anoria, who ensured the global domination of her empire in a single lifespan, finally and formally united the planet under the rule of her empire. Naming the planet "Commandus", in honor of her name, The High Queen died in 800.M30, building an empire that controlled an entire planet, in approximately 400 years. With her death, the throne passed to her heir and son, High King Teagan. Great Crusade During the days of the Great Crusade, Commandus was one of the first planets that was conquered by the Emperor of Mankind, due to the fact that Commandus was located in Segmentum Solar. However, the compliance of Commandus was without bloodshed, because the arrival of the Emperor actually caught the Empire of Commandus off guard. Being a strong pacifist leader and understanding that their enemies were undefeatable, High King Teagan decided to bend the knee and "ally" with the Imperium. Thus, House Commandus was established, who bore the honor of being one of the very first Knightly Houses within the Imperium of Man. House Commandus took part in many battles in the Great Crusade and it is even rumored that High King Teagan personally fought alongside the Emperor of Mankind during the Ullanor Crusade. Relations ... Territory ... Relations ... The Inquisition ... Turquoise Protectors ... The Crescent Elites ... Notable Knights ... Pre-Heresy ... Post-Heresy ... Notable Personnel ... Pre-Heresy ... Post-Heresy ... House Appearance ... House Colors ... House Arms ... House Commandus Personal Heraldry ...